<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I give you a hug? by hilli98215</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265576">Can I give you a hug?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215'>hilli98215</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Misto is a wonderful friend, Mungojerrie and Mistoffelees are best friends, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are mates, Mungojerrie doesn't think he'd be a great dad, Very AU, Writing Prompt, please read the notes at the beginning for more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistoffelees thought it was odd when he didn't see Mungojerrie in the yard or even with his mate, Rumpleteazer. But when Rumpleteazer tells him that Jerrie mentioned a secret place, Misto knows exactly where to look. Hopefully, it's nothing bad. Hopefully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Mistoffelees &amp; Mungojerrie (Cats), Mungojerrie/Rumpleteazer (Cats)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can I give you a hug?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we go again! I saw this prompt and wanted to use it immediately. In fact, this was on an angst prompt list. However, I wanted to use it in a way that was different than what I normally write. <br/>This time we have a friendship that I’ve seen a few times as a pairing but I wanted to try a friendship before anything like that. So here we have the friendship of Mungojerrie and Mistoffelees. I tried my best in the fic to give a good idea of how au this is. <br/>But I do want to clarify some things before you read:<br/>Mungojerrie was born into the Jellicle tribe<br/>He is best friends with Misto and has been since they were kits<br/>He is mated to Rumpleteazer. They are not siblings.<br/>He is the son of Skimble and Jenny<br/>He is scared of being a father<br/>He hates showing his true emotions<br/>Both stem from his trauma of being an agent of Macavity. <br/>Ages: Both are the equivalent to early to mid-twenties</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It seemed as though no one noticed how Mungojerrie wasn’t in the yard. That is except Mistoffelees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two were an unlikely pair of friends. Both met as kits and became fast friends. So much so that Mungojerrie encouraged Misto to act on his crush on Tugger. And was one of the first cats to accept his magic. An unlikely pair indeed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one thought their friendship would last well into tom-hood. But they were proven wrong. Even when Jerrie introduced his mate Rumpleteazer to the Jellicles. Even when Jerrie worked for Macavity. Even when Jerrie came back broken and hurt and tried to hide away from everyone. They never gave up on each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when Mistoffelees didn’t see Jerrie but saw Teazer, he knew something was wrong. Those two were inseparable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teazer!” he easily found her sitting with the rest of the queens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello there Misto! What can I help you with?” Her coy smile, which usually made him smile in return, was bright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen Jerrie? I haven't seen him at all today.” His words were rushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teazer thought for a moment, “Well, I haven't seen him since this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes cast downward and his shoulders fell, “Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Teazer dropped her coy grin and gave a real one, “The last thing he told me, he was heading to a secret spot. He left before I could ask what he meant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misto smiled. “Thank you!” He knew exactly where that secret spot was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left quickly before he could hear her response.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>As kittens, he and Mungojerrie discovered a huge den. In reality it was an old den that none of the older cats used anymore. They made it their own and filled it with blankets, pillows, and other trinkets. The two called it their secret place. Once Mistoffelees gained more control over his magic, he put an invisibility spell so no one but them could find it. Not even their mates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The den itself, though large and old, was located in a more secluded area between the center of the yard and the border. It was an old car similar to the TS1 car from the yard. The only difference being the color which was a faded red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Among the multitude of blankets, pillows, and trinkets, there was plenty of room for the now-adult toms. It was their own little paradise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mistoffelees approached the den silently as if he was hunting a mouse. He didn't know what to expect from Mungojerrie for his friend always hid what he felt from others. Even to his parents, mate, and Munkustrap. They tried to have Jerrie share his emotions with them, but it was no use. He always seemed to hide behind an easy smile and a false cheerful attitude. Misto guessed it was an aftereffect of his time with Macavity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He climbed into the den and looked around for the familiar orange fur. Misto almost gave up until he quickly decided to check the roof. There he saw his best friend sitting on the roof, his knees to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jerrie?” Mistoffelees softly asked him not to startle him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Mungojerrie didn’t react. He didn’t heaven move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet and bit unnerving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so Mistoffelees did what he could do. He simply took a seat next to Mungojerrie and stared at nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two sat in a long comfortable silence that neither wanted to break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been talking about kits. Teazer and I.” Jerrie began. Misto knew better than to interrupt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean. I know Teazer’s been talking about it. But I don’t think I could do it. I could never be like dad. He was or </span>
  <b>is</b>
  <span> a hero to me. Dad’s always there and, and, the best,” he took a breath, “All I am is a former agent of our greatest enemy and a grand disappointment of a Jellicle.” He was going to say more but Mistoffelees interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, you are not a disappointment. You </span>
  <b>are </b>
  <span>a Jellicle </span>
  <b>and </b>
  <span>my best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jerrie turned to see a determined expression on Misto’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Second of all, Jerrie you will be an amazing dad,” Misto smirked, “And you wanna know a secret?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jerrie’s posture relaxed. His shoulders loosened and he crossed his legs, “What’s the secret?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smirk never left Misto’s face, “I was in the medical den due to reasons and overheard a conversation between Munkustrap, Demeter, and your mum. Apparently, Demeter and Munkustrap are expecting kits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Jerrie already guessed this since Teazer had a meeting with the queens this morning. “And what does that have to do with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mistofflees rolled his eyes, “I’m not done. Anyway. Munkustrap kept telling Demeter how he would be a terrible father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That can’t be right! Munk is wonderful with kits. Just look at Jemima!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And so are you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He recoiled at the sudden burst of noise. “No, I’m not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you are. Have you seen yourself with the kits? You always manage to make them smile and laugh and the way you tell them stories of you and Teazer’s antics and give them advice? Believe it or not, you would make a fantastic dad!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mungojerrie had no words to reply with. Nothing came to mind. So instead he broke into tears. “Misto, how do you always know what to say?” He managed to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I know you and have known you since we were kits.” Misto paused, “Can I give you a hug?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A giant grin slowly appeared on Jerrie’s face, “Yes of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hug lasted for a bit until he had to let go, “I should probably talk to Teazer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your mum and dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they stood up, Jerrie noticed his mood and outlook was brighter than it was earlier. “I guess it’s time to head back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His friend nodded, “Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that said, the two left the roof of the den and headed back to the yard. One knew his friend was going to be alright. The other knew everything was going to be okay. A bit scary, but okay.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I had this idea and went with it. I had this idea that Mungojerrie would have a hard time when being asked about having kits due to his trauma of being an agent of Macavity. I kept writing and writing and then I saw this prompt. I saw this friendship between him and Mistoffellees in a post and wanted to include that too. <br/>I actually don't like the ending. I find that it's very abrupt but I needed a way to end it somehow.<br/>But this was a lot of fun to write and I may or may not write what Mungojerrie does next.... Should I?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>